Ro and the 100 Year War
by SmaugTheElder
Summary: Ro takes us through his point of view on what really happened during the start of the 100 Year War. Rated T for some violence. I DO NOT own A: TLA.
1. Prologue

Long ago in the ancient days, there was an avatar named Roku. He was  
_wise, fair,_ and _just._ However, he perished in a volcanic eruption on his home island. Firelord Sozin had the opportunity to save his old friend, but instead he saw his chance to go through with his plan of world domination. He knew he would need to keep the next avatar at bay, so he went mad searching for him. He started by wiping out all of the air nomads...supposedly. My name is Ro and this, my friends, is how the beginning of the 100 Year War really went.


	2. The Storm

"Time to wake up!" screamed one of the caretakers in the Northern Water Tribe orphanage. Knowing he wouldn't leave me alone, I reluctantly got up.

"Who's on hunting duty today?" asked one of my four roommates.

"Me, I guess" I replied. I didn't mind hunting duty. I actually sort of liked it. It gave me a chance to just...think. And since water bending was against the rules at the orphanage, it gave me time for that too. It gave me time to feel the water everywhere. And, a chance to just soak in the moist air and bright sun. It made me feel alive. I grabbed the bow and quiver, which was carved with beautifully elaborate designs of waves, and I headed out our dorm room.

I walked down the hall and down six flights of stairs before getting to the main entrance.

"And where do you think you're going?" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see the head of the orphanage.

"I'm going for a morning hunt." I responded, with maybe just a little bit of disrespect.

"Oh no, you're not. There's a storm out there. Worst one we've ever seen. We already have eight missing and nine...well, that's not important. What is important is that you aren't going anywhere!"

"Watch me!" I walked out as our headmaster, being the coward he was, yelled at me from inside. The wind knocked me off of my feet, almost right away. I stumbled down the snowy sidewalks. If you are familiar with the Northern Water Tribe, you know that everything is made of snow from the buildings to the fountains. Canals of water flow through, like roads, with small bridges of snow above every now and then.

I was thrown into one of the canals. Gasping for air, I bent the water around me to form a small air bubble. However, my bending was no match for the storm. The water threw me back and forth, and I choked. It eventually splashed me out of the water and threw me against a building. The air was blasting me from every direction.

I was thrown into the water one more time and had a sudden burst of power as I choked on it. I put all of my strength into one swift move and formed a ball of water around me. I catapulted myself into the air. What I saw stunned me. It appeared that water was mixing with wind to create a gigantic funnel of sorts. I tried to will the water to steer away, but it pulled me in. It spun me around and around, my only protection being the orb of water surrounding me. As I spun around my orb dissipated and I was thrown out of the funnel. The Northern Water Tribe was nowhere in sight, and I blacked out in midair, just as a _flying man_ came soaring towards me.


	3. The Air Nomads

Hey guys sorry for the wait. Im going to try to get on more of a schedule now. Thanks for being patient and reading:) Enjoy!

* * *

I awoke on a very uncomfortable bed in a small room with about ten other beds just like it going in rows down the sides. The walls were made of large gray bricks and the floor was a brilliant mosaic of flying air bison and what looked like flying men. My temples were throbbing with pain, but I couldn't remember why. Wait...where am I from...whats my name?! I heard footsteps and voices coming from the corridor and toward my room, so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. The voices were of an old man and a boy that sounded about my age.

"Where do you think he went?" asked the young boy.

"I don't know, but with the storm last night I fear the worst," the old man replied.

"You don't think he's..."

"No. Not even the strongest winds could overcome him. We will talk of this later. We have another matter at hand. Follow me."

They walked into my room and I slowly cracked my eyes open. What I saw astonished me. Blue arrows covered their heads, hands, feet, and i assumed they were on the covered parts of their bodies as well.

"Who are you people?" I asked, completely astonished.

"Well we were wondering the same thing," the old man said with a smile on his face, " but considering your current state we will introduce ourselves first."

"I am Monk Gyatso and this is one of my pupils, and also the man who saved your life, Hyan."

"Nice to meet you Gyatso and Hyan, thankyou for saving my life. I am truly grateful. I am... I am... I don't remember who I am."

"Do not worry. We will teach you meditations that should bring that memory of yours right back. I'm not surprised you lost your memory being sucked into tht tornado. From what Hyan told me you must be a very powerful water bender. We do know one thing about you. You are a bender from the Northern Water Tribe. The rest is only known to you. We will start your meditations tomorrow. You have been through enough for now," Gyatso said to me.

As I lay there a million thoughts raced through my head. Who am I? Do I have parents? Or siblings? What kind of home am I from? What are my friends (if I have any) like? Do I do well in school? Do I have a girlfriend? All these questioned tortured me inside but I knew I had to wait until tomorrow.


End file.
